


以另外方式的重逢

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 革命失败/机器康路线
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 13





	以另外方式的重逢

汉克.安德森怎么也没想到，从在天台一别，他再见到那台RK800会是这样的情形。

在一场大雨当中，一艘旧客轮底层的货舱角落，一只被油布盖着的货品柜里。

蓄积了多日的雨水将锈迹斑斑的船体浇了个透湿，汽油、腐木和霉菌的味道混杂在一起令人作呕，他拎着一只手电站在那，惨白色灯光穿透雨雾照射在眼前那台未启动的仿生人身上。

棕褐色的头发，一小缕垂在额前，薄薄的嘴唇被一张胶带封上，眼睛紧闭着，颈侧的那颗小痣都在原来的位置，毫无疑问这是RK800——康纳。

只是没再穿着那件灰色模控生命制服，而是套着一件长长的白罩衫被放置在泡沫防撞条中间，脏兮兮的油布被掀开在一旁，雨水透过锈蚀的甲板滴滴答答落下来，打湿了旁边同样的货柜和同样包装的另外两台“货品”。

是的，他们都是“货品”。

就在三个月前，极短时间内发起的自由仿生人革命转瞬之间随着他们领袖“马库斯”的自焚而失败。

这场被媒舆评论为“耻辱”的风波带给人类最大的影响就是政府回收并销毁了当时市面上几乎所有的仿生人。说几乎，是因为人类对仿生人的依赖已经太深了，在很多时候，一个城市的正常运行离不开这些高效而廉价的“机器”，所以政府保留了一批尚未异常的工业用仿生人，在模控生命的协助下加强了对这些“机器”的掌控，但家用型，则是被全面禁止了。

这也就是为什么后来“仿生人黑市”兴起的原因，而汉克现在所站的位置，就是DPD刚刚查获的、底特律最大非法仿生人交易组织的地下仓库。

他看着那台RK800，短短几个月时间，恍如隔世。

克里斯警官过来跟他报告查获“货品”的登记情况，转头一看，也吓了一跳。

“这不是……”

“嘿！帮个忙……”他拍了拍克里斯警官的肩，“别登记这个。”

年轻警官心领神会的点了点头。

行动结束，安德森副队长回到自己车旁，打开后备箱看了一眼。

那台RK800闭着眼睛安静的蜷在他的后备箱里，像是在熟睡中一样，这是一小时前他避开其他人，亲手抱到这里来的。

他知道这些“货”都来路不正，大多数是模控生命违规出售的、仿生人集中营里偷运出来的、甚至是垃圾场拼凑的。

整整三个月时间，汉克很难猜测那天他离开以后康纳都经历了些什么，但是无论如何，他想，现在他再见到这孩子了，就不可能让康纳像一件物品一样被登记在册送去警局的仓库暂存，然后等政府派一辆垃圾车过来一车拖走送去销毁。

不，他绝不能让康纳是这样的结局。

开车回去的路上，想了想，他还是打了个电话，告诉杰弗瑞他把RK800私自私自留下来了。

老友在电话那边怒吼“你疯了吗？！你是不想干了吗？！”

他挂掉电话，突然释怀了，是啊，大不了就是不干了，交出警徽辞职，反正他早就想这么做了，这操蛋的世界变成什么样子他管不着，但是康纳…

康纳必须“活”下来。

回到家的时候已经夜里3点，初春的底特律依天气旧并未转暖，院子里残雪还没化。

他小心的把车倒进去，然后打开后备箱将RK800抱了出来。

仿生人原来真的不重，抱在手上才发觉这家伙看起来还算高挑，其实挺单薄的，被宽大的衣袍一罩，像个大玩偶娃娃，沉睡着、安安静静地靠在他怀里。

他将他小心地放在了沙发上，撵走跑过来凑热闹的大狗，便伸手去找RK800的启动按钮。

记得之前卧底的那个警员说过在这些机器的启动键在后颈部，他伸手摸索着，这样的姿势不免有几分暧昧，老警探努力不让自己去想太多。

幸好没花多少时间就找到了，一个不算明显的凹陷，倒有点像世纪初他那个年代苹果手机的home键。

启动以后，仿生人额角的灯圈被点亮，那双棕褐色的眼睛缓缓睁开，以一种平静的目光看着人类，汉克突然有点紧张。

“…康纳…”

他试着叫他的名字，仿生人点了点头。

“…还认得我是谁吗？”

摇头。

老警探苦笑，难免有些失落，虽然他已经有心理准备。

被当做货品的仿生人自然不会保留从前的数据，而且，他甚至都不能肯定这台RK800就是 **他的** 那个康纳，他知道RK800并不只有一台。

“如果我在任务中损毁，将会有新的RK800来接替我的工作。”

那家伙曾经这样说过。

狗屎，什么新的，死了就是死了。

他努力让那台——他第一次见到的那台——RK800“活”下来，一直到最后。

可结果呢？

人类在心底叹息了一声。

“我叫汉克.安德森。”他看着那双琥珀一样的眼睛，认真的说，“从现在起，我会保护你。”

RK800似懂非懂的点了点头。

他找了自己的衣服让仿生人去换掉，那件脏兮兮的白布袍实在不能称为衣服，充其量只是个“外包装”。

穿上人类衣物后的RK看起来终于有了点“人样”。

“坐到这里来…康纳。”

汉克向他示意了一下，小仿生人顺从的坐到沙发上，乖巧安静的等待着人类对他下达指令。

“发生过的事，你还记得多少？”

汉克问他，仿生人摇了摇头。

“我的记忆会定期清除，残留的数据并不多。”

“唔。”

汉克点点头，不记得也好，想必这其中有很多可算不得什么美好回忆。

“…那你知道你是…你的用途吗？”

他很小心的问出这句话，这样问很残忍，至少他认为是这样，但他必须弄清楚那些人将康纳改造成了什么。

RK800眨了眨眼，额角的光圈闪动了几圈，汉克猜想大概是在自检之类的。

“我有最快速精确的处理分析系统，并且搭载了多种先进的应用模组，我可以从事很多领域的工作。”

小仿生人一脸严肃的说。

咳、这种时候就不要自夸了吧？

汉克简直有几分哭笑不得，但是也还好，比他担心的好太多，至少他们还没有把这孩子改造“那种”仿生人…据他们所查获的名单显示，不少人从这个组织手中购买过改装款的性爱仿生人。

“听着，康纳。”汉克看着眼前这张清秀懵懂的脸，“无论你曾经被用来…做什么用途，现在你自由了，明白吗？当然，还不是绝对的自由，但我会尽量想办法。”

“自由？”

仿生人一脸茫然，自由是什么？

RK800搜索了一下他的系统中对这个词语的定义，自由是不受约束，是按照自己的“意愿”进行活动，但是，他没有自己的“意愿”啊？他只是一台仿生人，是需要被指令驱使和控制的机器。

所以他摇了摇头，“我不明白，汉克。”

“就是…”

该怎么说呢？也许现在解释什么自由还为时尚早，他甚至都还没能想好以后该怎么办。

“算了…先这样吧。”

人类伸手在仿生人头上揉了揉，突然又想到什么。

“哦对了，你是异常仿生人吗？”

“异常仿生人？”RK800露出疑惑的样子，“那是什么？”

“…没什么。”

他并没有跟康纳聊太多，为了今天的行动他已经几天没合眼了，这一晚发生的事又太突然，让人措手不及。

人类冲了个澡，准备先去补个眠再来考虑关于他和康纳的以后。

从浴室出来的时候RK800还坐在那里，好奇的撸他的狗——相扑不知道什么时候又窜了过去，趴在旁边，尾巴有一搭没一搭的拍打着，看起来很是享受小仿生人对它的抚摸。

“…你需要睡眠吗？”汉克问。

“不需要。”

RK800额角的灯圈转得挺快，不知道他又在“想”什么。

“好吧…呃，需要给你一条毯子吗？”

“不用。”

行吧，人类于是点点头，回到自己的房间，很快进入了梦乡。

也许是太累了，他睡得连梦都没做一个。

第二天醒来的时候，从厨房的方向飘过来浓郁的咖啡香味。

餐桌上放着刚做好的早餐，热狗、太阳蛋和沙拉，咖啡煮得很浓，客厅收拾得干干净净，就连他的狗都被喂得饱饱的。

汉克一时间有些恍惚，差点以为自己买了个家用仿生人回来，但显然不是。

“我扫描了你的生命体征，判定你很快会醒来，所以先做了这些…冰箱里没有太多食材。”

背着手在墙边站得笔直的小仿生人说。

“你不用做这些…”汉克皱了皱眉，“你又不是保姆，你是……”

你是警用型啊！

这句话终究没有说出来…算了，有太多东西都已经改变了，不用去执着于这一样。

他道了谢，转身进浴室匆忙的洗漱了一番，镜子旁边的小纸条在那天以后已经被摘下来了，就好像那把左轮手枪也被收进了抽屉，他想自己大概暂时是用不上了，他突然很想把剩下的这点为数不多的生命好好的活一把，然而很可笑，这样的念头竟然是一个没有生命的仿生人带给他的。

再次走出浴室的时候，那台RK800看着他，额角的灯圈闪了闪。

“我不是异常仿生人。”

“什么？”他愣了几秒才反应过来，“为什么突然想到回答这个问题？”

说不上失望，也算是意料之中，他记得 **那台** 康纳最后也并没有成为异常仿生人。

“昨天我连接了你家的无线网络，查了些东西。”小仿生人指了指他的电脑，又指了指自己，“我现在是‘违禁品’对吗？”

“别这样说自己。”

这词语让汉克莫名的觉得不舒服，他不知道眼前这台RK800被改造成了怎样，甚至也不确定他是不是那台“康纳”，但他始终没办法把“它们”当成是一件物品。

“我说过我会保护你…不会让你被销毁的。”

他拍了拍RK800的肩，走去餐桌边坐下。

在他身后，仿生人动了动嘴角，露出一个生涩的、并未被发现的微笑来。

杰弗瑞虽然暴跳如雷，却还是帮他做好了周密的安排。

汉克带着RK800避开其他人上到DPD三楼的时候，那名维修师已经等在那里了。

薇妮娅从十年前DPD开始启用第一批仿生人警员时就开始在这里从事警用型仿生人的维护和修理工作，这间维修室也是那时候建立的，但现在这里大部分时间空闲着的——DPD的仿生人警员目前只有从前的五分之一，而且不允许配备武器，不允许作为外勤使用…简而言之，它们连受损的机会都没有。

汉克上去跟她握了握手，他对她没多大印象，只记得是位好脾气的女性，不过既然杰弗瑞安排她在这里，那汉克也愿意相信她是可以信任的。

于是他让开身，示意跟在他身后的小家伙过来。

为了不引起人注意，出门之前他把RK800好好的“打扮”了一番，衣服换成了他年轻时候的T恤、牛仔裤和板鞋，但仍有些宽大，看上去像个嘻哈少年，他索性就再翻了顶棒球帽出来扣在小仿生人头上，遮住那标志性的光圈和额前的碎发，就连脖子上都围了条围巾上去，挡住了RK800一半的脸——毕竟DPD不少人见过康纳。

小仿生人对于这番收拾倒是很配合，乖巧顺从的任凭他折腾，甚至问也没有问一句为什么，这让他心里有些苦涩，也不知道那些家伙对这孩子进行了怎样的改造成，他记得康纳可从不这么老实听话，嘴上说着“got it”的小安卓，擅自行动起来谁也拦不住。

而现在这台RK800呢，直到汉克打开门示意他跟自己走，才问了一句：“我们去哪儿？”

“带你去检修一下。”

他想知道他被改造了哪些方面、是否安全、有没有受过伤害，以及…他想知道他究竟是不是“ **康纳** ”.

“好了，过来吧。躺到这里来。”

当了多年的维修师，汉克一进门时薇妮娅就看出了他身后的年轻人是台仿生人，而且看起来应该还是很高级的型号，仿真皮肤层细腻精致，眼睛也很灵动，绝不是现在市面上那些木纳呆滞的工业款。

难道会是个异常仿生人吗？维修师悄悄的想，却并没因此感到不安。

这些年她见过、也修理过太多的仿生人，所以从心底来讲，她并不讨厌那些“机器”，她比谁都清楚，它们虽然是由金属和塑料组成，但它们也会受伤，会露出痛苦表情，会 跟她道谢。

“别怕，只是一个常规检查。”

她向那台仿生人伸出手，明明比她还高半个头的仿生人因为罩在明显不合身的T恤中，看上去倒像个大孩子一样。

但这“孩子”却没有乖乖听她的话，漂亮的琥珀色眼睛里竟然露出一丝惊恐，然后转头看向了身边高大的男人。

“…”

系统指示他应该听从人类的命令，但他看着那张冰冷的维修台时却莫名的产生出一种“畏惧”的感觉，这让他悄悄的往后退了半步。

“…汉克…”

他伸手拉住了老警探的衣服，记得昨天晚上这个人说会“保护”他。

“怎么？”

直到自己的衣服被扯动，安德森副队长才察觉到RK800的异样，这让他有些惊讶，他第一次从这台仿生人眼中看到了“情绪”，一种不情愿、甚至是“害怕”情绪。

害怕？

他在害怕什么？

人类顺着仿生人的目光望去，那目光指向前方不远处的维修台。

这东西令他害怕？汉克转过头，康纳并没有放开他的衣服，反而是抿着唇又往他身后躲了一下。老警探感到心疼起来，这孩子遭遇过什么？是什么样的经历让他在被清除了数据之后也还会对这样的场景感到恐惧？

“康纳…”

人类伸出手将额角都亮起黄圈的仿生人圈进怀抱里，柔缓的拍着他的背，像在哄一个怕疼的孩子。

“别怕，不会伤害你的。我保证。”他说，“只是一个小小的检查，很快就好。”

RK800点了点头。

他并不能理解那种“恐惧”的情绪代码因何而生，但是人类温暖的怀抱和手掌轻柔的抚慰让他感觉很“舒服”，系统压力值降低，也许这就是汉克说的…“保护”？

他于是放开了人类的衣角，朝那张让他感到排斥的维修台走过去。

他相信他是“安全”的。

“会很痛苦吗？”

看小仿生人爬上维修台，人类皱着眉，脸上的表情就好像要接受检修的是他自己一样。

当然不会，只要关闭了系统他们什么都感觉不到。

薇妮娅想这样回答，但看了看安德森副队长的样子，又换了种说法“我会很小心，他不会感到任何不适的”。

“好吧，那我需要出去等吗？”

看着RK800合眼躺好，汉克挠了挠头发，总觉得这种情况下自己是不是应该“回避”？

但听见他这样问，仿生人立刻又睁开了眼睛，可怜巴巴的着他。

“呃、这是…你希望我陪着你？”

人类低下头，RK800点了点头，同时伸手碰了碰汉克的手指，这手指上传递出的体温让他有点留念。

汉克于是握住了仿生人温度略低的手掌。

“好吧…”

他看向维修师，薇妮娅赶紧表示“当然！没问题”。

实际上，女维修师感到好奇极了，从那台仿生人摘下帽子和围巾的时候开始。

她认出了他，几个月前她曾见过这台仿生人，当时这孩子寸步不离的跟在安德森副队长身后，出于职业习惯带来的对新型号的好奇，薇妮娅多看了他好几眼，所以今天她毫不费力的就认出了这是RK800，模控生命那台最先进的谈判专家。

不过他为什么会在这里？以及…他跟安德森副队长是什么关系？

女性特有的直觉让薇妮娅留意到一些“很有意思”的东西，比如他们牵在一起的手，又比如那位以脾气不好而出名的副队长此刻脸上的表情，从RK800关闭电源启动待机模式以后，老警探的目光就没离开过仿生人的脸，偶尔也会瞥一眼她这边的显示屏，大约是发现什么也看不懂，很快又将视线转了回去。

他看上去像一个焦灼的、等待宣布检查结果的病人家属，这想法令维修师觉得很有趣，尤其是当她解开RK800的衣服、检查他的脉搏调节器时，老警探竟然将头扭开了，眼神还有些难为情…

他好像将这台仿生人当成是一个人类一样，薇妮娅悄悄的想，而且，是一个对他来说很重要的人。

为此，她也将动作尽量放得轻柔一些，以免伤到这个“睡着了的孩子”。

一共其实也没有花太多时间，但在汉克看来却好像过去了很久。

“他还好吧？”

当维修师告知已经检修完成时，人类重重的呼出一口气，待机的仿生人不会感到疼痛，但他握着康纳那只手手心里已经全是汗。

“那就看你怎么定义‘好’这个标准了。”薇妮娅在键盘上敲敲打打，脸上的神色却并没有一开始时候的轻松，“他的软体数据基本是被完全改写了，记忆文件清除得很彻底，权限也被篡改，大概是为了让他更‘听话’。”

“…”

汉克皱了皱眉。

“幸运的是他的核心程序没有人动得了。大部分功能模组都被保留了下来，说真的，他太完美了，几乎可以说是一件艺术品，我猜他们大概都舍不得破坏这样优秀的系统。”

哦，不，他们只是想保留他更多有价值、能够卖钱的东西而已。

汉克在心里冷笑着骂了句脏话。

“我给他做了一些修改…只是把一些权限交还给他了。”

说到这，薇妮娅突然又意识到自己这样做有些“越权”，她甚至忘了问一下副队长的意思。

“也许…我应该把他的权限移交给你？”

她犹豫着看向汉克，汉克赶紧摆手拒绝。

“不不、所有权限都交还给他，他是自由的。”

这答案让维修师松了一口气，她没猜错，安德森副队长并不想“掌控”这台仿生人。

“他还被移植了一些不太兼容的指令，我暂时改写不了，需要点儿时间，我会尽快…大约一个周，你可能还得带他来一趟…”

说到这，她停顿了一下，小心翼翼的看向汉克。

“你会让他‘活’下去的，对吗？”

“当然，我会。”

老警探郑重的点了点头，随后他犹豫了几秒，终于还是提出了他一直就想知道的那个问题。

“…你能知道他的编号吗？”

“编号？”薇妮娅疑惑了一秒，旋即顿悟过来，“你是想知道他是不是那台RK800？”

汉克没有否认。

“我目前不能确定，他的资料被篡改得严重…不过你知道仿生人的个体之间也会有微小的差异。我这里有那台RK800的数据，当初模控生命提供的，如果进行相应的比对，应该可以得出结果…您确定需要吗？”

“…我确定。”汉克点了点头，眼神复杂的看向依旧待机中的RK800，手指碰了碰仿生人的额发，“我现在能带他走了吗？”

“当然。”

维修师转身准备切入启动程序，突然她的双手又悬停在了半空。

“还有一件事我想你有必要知道。他们…他们给他加装了sdk07e组件…”

“那是什么？”

“…性爱组件，崔西款的。你知道这意味着什么…”维修师的声音有几分不忍，她说：“…他被使用过。”

狗娘养的！

汉克的手指都攥紧了，深深的呼吸了几口气才让自己平复下来，他最担心的还是发生了，那些混蛋并没有放过康纳。

“…虽然他并没有保留这部分的记忆，但…我不知道这对他是否会有什么影响。”

正如刚才他们都看到的，就算删除了记忆，这孩子也会对某些东西产生反应。

“…我知道了。我会注意的。”

离开DPD之前他还是去了一趟杰弗瑞的办公室，无论怎样也应该道个谢。

“我知道他对你来说不一样，汉克…”

富勒局长皱着眉看向汉克，从那台RK800“失踪”以后，他的老友曾连续几天不眠不休的驾车到处寻找，甚至还主动接手了所有关于仿生人的案件并且每次都亲自到现场，他当然知道那是因为什么。

“…但你有没有想过今后？”

“今后？我不知道。”汉克苦笑，“我甚至都不知道他是不是康纳。”

他带着RK800从停车场的侧门离开了，一路上小仿生人虽然依旧扒着车窗往窗外看，但脸上表情却有些闷闷不乐。

汉克并没太注意到这点。

在回家之前他们去了一次盖瑞的餐车，他将车停在路边，叮嘱过RK800在这儿等他，然后就下了车走过去。

但等他从盖瑞手里接过纸袋时却发现对方视线移向他的身旁，并且还带着一种“原来如此”的暧昧。

转过头，果不其然，那个本该呆在车里的家伙背着手一脸无辜的站在他旁边。

“…”

汉克什么也没说，反正说什么也没用，他早就不指望RK800会乖乖在车里呆着。

他从盖瑞手里将纸袋接过来，里面有一份早准备好的汉堡，一杯凤梨百香果汽水，以及被藏在最下面的两袋蓝血。

他一早就知道他这位老朋友什么都卖，他也绝对相信盖瑞足够守口如瓶，不过显然对方误会了什么，看他的眼神多了几分复杂，汉克知道他把自己当成“那种”人了——养一个仿生“玩具”的那种，但他暂时懒得解释，说得越多，康纳也就越危险。

他们比预定时间晚到家，原因是那辆老雪佛兰汽车在路上抛锚了两次。

这使得汉克回家以后不得不花了点时间来维修他的老伙计，等他进屋的时候，RK800已经换好衣服，摘下那顶可笑的帽子，坐在沙发上看电视了。

电视里还是一如既往在播放着各种五花八门的新闻，抗议政府仍继续使用工业仿生人的群体跟抗议政府不允许使用家用仿生人的群体天天都在打嘴战，最近甚至有升级为暴力冲突的趋势，而企业家联盟还在惺惺作态的造势企图让政府松口仿生人制造业这一块，相对来说模控生命倒是低调了很多，但也有评论家称他们是最阴险的幕后黑手……都什么乱七八糟的！

“别看这些！”

老警探一抬手将电视关掉了，他不认为数据被清洗后刚刚启动不到两天的“孩子”适合看这种乌七八糟的东西，何况他也不觉得了解这些就能让康纳对这个世界有更清醒的认识，别扯淡了，所谓媒体不过是资本的喉舌，在利益面前一切规则都可以颠倒，不将人搞疯就已经足够幸运了。

当然，他忽略了他的小仿生人其实只需要眨眨眼就能从网络上获取上万条信息。

“我们谈谈，康纳。”

他冲完澡，拿了罐啤酒在RK800对面坐下来，Sumo摇着尾巴踱过来，在人类和仿生人之间找了个舒适的位置趴下，两脚兽和机器之间的谈话它完全不关心，它只想获得双倍的抚摸。 

“你现在感觉怎么样？”

人类拍了拍大狗的脑袋，不确定的问，康纳看上去跟之前没什么差别，临走时薇妮娅交待的那些数据他也不太懂，他只知道康纳睁开眼睛的时候似乎是“愉快”的。

“我很好…从没感觉这样好过，汉克。”

仿生人额角的灯圈闪动了几下，汉克猜测这大概是自检一类的程式。

“你把很多权限都还给了我…”

RK800低头看了看自己的双手，这是他第一次在接受“维修”重启后没有感受到痛苦。

既往那些数据虽然每次都被清除得很干净，但他的机体仍是“记得”的，他能检测到自己有过什么变化，又或者被安装了什么奇怪的模块，他能感受到残留的“痛苦”甚至“恐惧”…但今天不一样，当他从那张冰冷的维修台上睁开眼睛时，首先传递过来的是温暖，他的手被汉克紧紧的握着，然后他惊讶的发现禁锢着他的那些权限都不见了…

“我想我大概有点明白了，你说的‘自由’。”

RK800的嘴角扬起一点弧度，虽然依旧有些僵硬，但这不失为一个笑容。

这笑容同时也感染了人类，老警探笑了起来。

“还不算真正的…”他说，“你还有一些数据需要解码，薇妮娅说大概一周的时间。等你真正的自由了，你就可以去任何地方，我听说耶利哥其实依旧存在，有一部分异常仿生人逃了出去…”

“耶利哥…”

RK800低头喃喃的重复了一句这个名词，他能搜到关于那场仿生人起义、救世主马库斯以及耶利哥的全部信息——至少是政府公布了的全部信息——但他并不太明白那代表着什么，就好像他也不太明白，为什么当这个词在他系统中出现时，他莫名的感受到一种“哀伤”。

“怎么？”

汉克看了看仿生人，对方看起来并没表现出对未来的欣然，甚至连一点好奇也没有。

“好吧…”人类有点尴尬的挠了挠头，也许提议一个可能曾作为异常仿生人猎手的家伙去耶利哥的确有点不靠谱，“或者你想去加拿大也可以，我会帮你安排…”

“我想留在你身边。”

“什么？”

直到话语被打断，汉克足足用了好几秒，才反应过来这孩子说了什么。

“不、不行！”他下意识的拒绝了，“康纳你要明白，我不是那种人…我是说，我救你并不是为了什么特殊的目的，我只是…”

“是因为我很像…或者说我就是那个人吗？”

“什么？”

这一次，安德森副队长愣住了。

RK800望着人类湛蓝色的眼睛想了想，系统清晰的为他重现了几小时前的记忆，那时候他在停车场的老式汽车边等待汉克，汉克说过不可以乱跑，不能被人认出来，但糟糕的是他还是被认出来了。

那名警官向他走来的时候他第一反应是逃跑，但还没来得及动，就听见对方叫了他的名字——“康纳”，那个他熟悉而又陌生的名字，他分析着人类脸上的表情，判断有92%的可能是善意的，于是他站在原地没有动，警惕的注视着对方。

但那皮肤黝黑的警官被没察觉到他的戒备，反而是很激动地跑过来，他说着些表达“感谢”的话，说什么“如果在天台你没有救我我现在大概不能站在这里了”，他还说“请放心我不会告诉任何人”，他絮絮叨叨说了不少，RK800抿着嘴一句话也没有答，甚至在对方想要给他一个拥抱的时候快速退后了好几步，除了汉克，他不喜欢其他任何人靠近他。

当然，那名警官也没有什么进一步的举动，唏嘘着再次表达了感谢就离开了。

康纳判断，他应该是“认错人了”，而现在看来，汉克的沉默证实了这个答案。

“那个人…对你而言很重要吗？”

仿生人很认真的问，他记得那位警官有提到“我就知道安德森副队长一直在找你”，也说了“幸好你没事”…所以，一定是很重要的人吧？

“重要…？”

是吗？康纳对我很重要吗？

汉克迟疑了一下，其实他也说不清楚他对于康纳是怎样的感情，他们“搭档”不过七天，这七天虽然没有能改变这个世界，却改变了他，后来他翻遍了模控生命附近的垃圾场，企图在每一台破碎的仿生人身上找到康纳的特征，但又害怕找到，直到他撬开那个货柜。

“是的，很重要。”他看着眼前的RK800，“你曾是我的…搭档，我们在一起负责异常仿生人的案件，是你让我意识到你们也许是真的有生命的…”

“但我并不是异常仿生人。”

“对，你说过你不是…”人类苦笑了一下，“我不清楚你们怎样去判断所谓的‘异常’，但我很清楚你并不只是一个机器，在天台你本可以将我扔下去，然后继续完成你的任务，康纳，但你没有那样去做。”

因为我并不想你死去。

这个答案无端的出现在仿生人的系统中，只是，他并不能确定这是来自于现在的“自己”还是当初的那个“康纳”。

那个康纳很幸运，能被人一直挂念和寻找着，让他第一次感觉到了一种叫做羡慕的情绪，但他却不知道自己是不是“他”。仿生人的身体只是工业制成品，组件可以更换、躯壳可以修补，说到底，他们是只是数据的载体，而失去了从前所有的数据，就算编号一样，躯壳依旧，他真的就能算是“康纳”了吗？

“也许…我并不是他。”

RK800轻声的说。

“……”

人类再一次沉默了。

他真的是康纳吗？

这个问题杰弗瑞问过，薇妮娅也问过，他们说“你知道他已经完全不是从前那个RK800了”，他们问他“如果他不是那个康纳，你会怎样？你还会继续寻找下去吗？”，而他也不知道答案。

“抱歉，我…不知道。”

汉克叹了口气，不出所料，在RK800的眼中他看到了一种失落，让他不知道该如何去安慰。

“总之…无论你是与不是，我都不会让你再受到任何伤害。”

人类伸出手在仿生人的头顶上揉了揉，站起身来打算结束这场有些压抑的谈话，但他转身准备离开的时候，手指再一次被抓住了

“汉克……”握着他手指的仿生人抬头望着他，“如果我不是，我能跟你在一起吗？”

我能跟你在一起吗？

一整个晚上，汉克.安德森都因为这句话而辗转反侧，RK800那双栗棕色的眼睛总是不断的出现在他的脑海里。

他又想起在天台的风雪中，康纳说着“杀死你并不是我任务的一环”，说“我很高兴认识你，汉克”，他当时竟然忘记了问一问康纳，如果任务失败会怎样？

不，其实不用问，他一直都知道，失去了价值的“猎犬”和违背了指令的机器对人类来说下场都只有一个，这也是他为什么一直在寻找康纳的原因，他很后悔没有能“救”得了这个孩子。

而现在……

汉克轻手轻脚的推开门，让他有些意外的是客厅里一点动静都没有，他本以为康纳会感应到他的出现，或者至少他会看到一个站在墙边待机的仿生人，但是都没有，那台RK800穿着他的家居服，搂着他的狗在沙发上安安静静的“睡着了”，甚至还给自己找了一床被子盖在身上，额角的灯圈一明一暗的闪动着类似人类呼吸的节律。

微笑、求助、睡眠…仅仅一天的时间，他知道这孩子在努力的学习着“如何成为一名人类”，这跟他是谁、他的编号是什么，又有什么关系呢？

“呜~”

感受到主人的靠近，圣伯纳犬从仿生人怀里抬起头，喉咙里轻轻哼了一声。

别吵他…

汉克安抚的揉了揉大狗的耳朵，做了一个“噤声”的手势，然后拉开门走了出去。

康纳醒来的时间是7:40，这是他为自己设定的启动时间。

在这之前，他从未主动进入过待机，当然，他连主动待机的权限都没有，但是汉克说过人类是需要睡眠的，汉克还说过，这里是“家”，家是安全的地方，所以他学着像人类一样躺下，解除警戒模式，让系统在自检后逐步进入“休眠”模式。

仿生人并不会真正“睡着”，当然也不会做梦，但“醒来”后他觉得很舒服，似乎连釱液的流动也变得轻盈而畅快，暖呼呼的大狗用头顶拱了拱他的下巴，咬着他的衣服要将他拖下来。

“知道了…很快就给你准备吃的…”

他穿上拖鞋站起身打算朝厨房走过去，但很快察觉到一件事，卧室门开着，而汉克不在家。

汉克出去了吗？这早他去哪里了？

RK800有些疑惑，他认为安德森副队长并不是一个喜欢早起的人，虽然他也不知道这种结论是因何而生。

要呼叫汉克的通讯号码吗？

仿生人迟疑了一下，就在这时，门被打开了，人类高大的身影带着些清晨潮湿的寒意走了进来。

“汉克！”康纳额角的灯圈闪了闪，他感到一种“愉快”，只要待在汉克身边，这种感觉就会非常强烈，“你去哪里了？”

但人类并没回答他，而是脱下靴子和大衣放好才走过来，把一个纸盒递给了他。

“这是什么？”

仿生人好奇的打开盒子，里面有一套深蓝色的衣服，他一眼就认出来这是底特律警局仿生人警员的制服，他昨天在警局的时候曾看见过。

“那些傻X把衣服做设计成了这个鬼样子……”老警探嘀咕了一声。

“…是给我的吗？”

RK800摸了摸那套衣服，有些疑惑的望向人类。

“咳、我去办完了一些相关手续，现在搞这个还挺麻烦，当然…我不能把你登记为RK800型号，你懂的，也不能给你太多权限，总之你只能暂时先跟着我…”老警探解释得有些凌乱，最后干脆放弃了解释，他说：“去把衣服换上吧。”

“这样可以吗？”

穿上制服的仿生人有点别扭的从卧室走出来时，人类正坐在沙发上看手机，手机屏幕上正显示着一封新邮件提示，他知道是薇妮娅发给他的邮件，关于RK800的比对结果。

红色透明的小信封标识在他眼前不断闪动，提示着他所想要知道的结果，但最终，他动了动手指，在那封没有打开的邮件上点击了“删除”，然后站起身，朝RK800走了过去。

“非常好，康纳…”老警探伸出手，“愿意继续和我做搭档吗？”

“…非常愿意！”


End file.
